1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power transmission device provided with a fluid coupling.
2. Description of the Related Art
A power transmission device connecting a motor and a reduction gear is used in various uses.
In general, in this type of power transmission device, a fan for cooling is disposed on the side opposite to the load side of the motor. However, with only the fan mounted on the motor, it may be difficult to perform sufficient cooling to the reduction gear which is at a position away from the fan.
In the related art, a configuration is disclosed in which, in a power transmission device which is used particularly in an environment having high heat load, a fan is mounted on an input shaft of a reduction gear in order to efficiently cool the reduction gear. According to this configuration, it is possible to cool a casing of the reduction gear well by the fan mounted on the input shaft.